conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Anarturia
Anarturia is a fantasy world inhabited by different tribes and nations of elves, humans, harpies, centaurs, dwarves and vampires. It circles the two suns of Amaruna and Everdrovin. On it are 12 continents. Population Anarturia's population consists of approximately 520,000,000 elves, divided amongst different sub-races, nations and tribes; 483,000,000 humans, divided amongst different nations and tribes; 440,000,000 harpies, living in mostly mountainous nations and flocks; 367,000,000 centaurs, mostly living in forests in herds; 320,000,000 dwarves, living in mountainous nations in underground cities; and 278,000,000 vampires, living in several nations and covens. This means that the total population of Anarturia is 2,408,000,000. Continents Anarturia has 12 continents: Avrón, Duva, Érebrón, Fuorta Escepia, Hanna Tuattera Ola, Lawn, Mon, Meiruona, Swakkar, Tirá Twírną h-agw Luimną, Weorin and Zinthuocia. Avrón Avrón is a continent located between the Aruarnath Sea in the north and the Tuariuluian Ocean in the south. It borders only one other continent, namely the continent of Swakkar. It is inhabited by elves, humans, centaurs and vampires. The largest nation in area is Calakagnasyi, in population it is An Fhorc. The largest city is Rhohülm in Tårå. Within Avrón there are 7 sub-regions. Skenörrjavage Skenörrjavage is a peninsula located in the north of the continent, benorth the Javage Sea. On it are located the nations of Avige, Kas, Kuarjalainankuna and Tulquanque. The largest city is Å in Avige; the busiest city is Ammü in Kas, which is also the central city. The central marine city is Ärjälöö in Kuarjalainankuna. The peninsula is divided into a northern and southern part by the Ske Mountains, dividing the peninsula east-west along its centre. The southern part is occupied by Avige, the northern part by Kas, Kuarjalainankuna and Tulquanque. The southern half is mostly covered by deciduous forests, whilst the northern half is covered by coniferous forests. Kuarjalainankuna is a double peninsuala on its own, covering the Ynyt and Kuarjalaista peninsulas as well as the island of Nyätterrää. Avige is predominantly Nörr human, whilst Kas and Tulquanque are predominantly Tuath human. Kuarjalainankuna is predominantly Éverión elvish. Sudjavage Sudjavage is the land besouth the Javage Sea. Within it are located the nations of Attammée'óna and Älngar. The largest city is Sjäbör in Älngar, which is also the centre city. The marine centre city is Trattaléé. Sudjavage is covered entirely by hilly plains traversed by small brooks and rivulets, with hither and thither a small deciduous forest. Sparsely inhabited due to its terrain being rather inhospitable for larger towns and cities, the land is scattered with countless small farms and villages. Attammée'óna is divided evenly between Nörr humans and Éverión elves. Älngar is predominantly Nairathanan elvish. Twyra Glennich Twyra Glennich is the land around the Lakes of Nocwlaran, directly east of the Javage Sea. Within it are located the nations of Aschrŵnn, Arhcûn, Cwllicwynnu, Tî and Sllestra, as well as small parts of Avige and Älngar. The largest city is Úran in Aschrŵnn, which is also the centre and marine centre city. Though politically considered to be part of Avrón, the Wnnwch Province of Cwllicwynnu, the Ŵnŵs County of Aschrŵnn, and a small rural part of Sllestra are actually located on the Swakkar continent. Twyra Glennich is divided into three separate parts by the Lakes of Nocwlaran, colloquially known as Cwllicwynnu, Centre Lands and the South Three. Cwllicwynnu is covered by coniferous forests in the north and rolling hill-lands plains in the south and southwest and along the Elâch Lake and Trwllion Lake, along the shores of which swamps are not unusual. Wnnws is located on a slightly elevated rocky plateau. Aschrŵnn's Úran region is slightly elevated with a shore characterized by cliffs, whilst the hinterland is rolling hills with small deciduous forests, with the area between the lakes rather swampy, and eventually the land benorth Lake Deoddin being mostly deciduous hills. Tî, Arhcûn and Sllestra are mostly swamps along their lakeshores, with forested larger hills further inland. Cwllicwynnu is evenly divided between Tuath humans, Zuatteri centaurs and Áitrani elves; Aschrŵnn is predominantly Fenian human; Tî and Arhcûn are predominantly Levosóli elvish, whilst Sllestra is predominantly Nustsrastrsi elvish. Agnastryal Agnastryal is the largest sub-region of Avrón, covering more or less half of the continent's area. Its area covers the land from Sllestra in the north to the Bay of Maryhanysya in the south and from the border near Ålheann in An Fhorc in the west to the border with the Swakkar continent in the east. Within it are located the nations of Anaglagh, Calakagnasyi, Rúšňe and Stsrestru. The largest city is Glukkanhafat in Anaglagh; the centre city is the combination of At'sra and Put' in Calakagnasyi and Nastruastrsis in Stsrestru; the marine centre city is Archna in Rúšňe. Agnastryal is separated from The Cape by the Hills of Dúnidian, in the northwest its border is the edge of the Talm Valley, along its northern border it is the Talathian Mountains, and in the east it is bordered by the Evenerión Plains. It is almost naturally separated from Anórethet and Čronch by the sea. Anaglagh and Rúšňe are mostly covered by swamps, although in higher altitudes ancient forests and even mountain meadows can be found. Calakagnasyi is mostly covered by plains, with hill-lands and mountains covered with forests and meadows further up north. The eastern part of the nation is mostly covered by the As'el Forest. Stsrestru is mostly covered by deciduous forests and small clearings and water sources, as well as excessive flowerlands. Anaglagh is predominantly Luvan'el human with major Dórón elvish, Abertarian human and Jakka vampiric minorities, as well as countless other smaller communities and tribes. Calakagnasyi is predominantly Beor human with major Levosóli and Nustrsastrsi elvish and As'el centaur minorities, as well as countless smaller communities and tribes. Rúšňe is predominantly Albertarian human. Stsrestru is predominantly Nustrsastrsi elvish. Sealands Sealands is a sub-region located in the south of Avrón, directly underneath Agnastryal along the coastline of the Tuariuluian Ocean. It consists of the nations of Anórethet and Čronch. Its largest city is Súna in Anórethet, whilst the city of Cayeth in the same nation is the centre city. The marine centre city is Erjă in Čronch. Čronch is a somewhat rocky peninsula connected to Calakagnasyi through a small strip of land. Its centre is heavily forested, whilst the lands along its coast are rather more hilly and covered by heather and moorland. The coastline is dominated by large white cliffs. Anórethet's mainland parts is mostly sparsely covered by deciduous forests, whilst the island itself is covered by small rocky mountains covered with heather and forests. Čronch is evenly divided between At'úš vampires and Náiriel elves; Anórethet's mainland is predominantly Beor humans, whilst the island is predominantly Náiriel elvish. Talm River Talm River is the land located in the valley and delta of the Talm River. It is wedged between Sudjavage, Agnastryal and The Cape. The island of Qannaarloq also belongs to this sub-region. Within it are located the nations Alþanqiq Nuqtaðluq Maq and An Ghléon. Its largest city is An gCóste in An Ghléon, which is also its centre city. Its marine centre city is Þaniq in Alþanqiq Nuqtaðluq Maq. An Ghléon is mostly covered with moorland and heather, with small bluffs of deciduous trees rare and far between. Alþanqiq Nuqtaðluq Maq's mainland is mostly covered with swamps and mangroves and sparsely populated, whilst its islands are more rocky with the majority of the population living there. An Ghléon is predominantly Glen human with a major Mac vampiric minority. Alþanqiq Nuqtaðluq Maq's mainland is predominantly Mac vampiric, its main island of Þuarakkaq predominantly Althanian elvish, and its island of Qannaarloq predominantly Nuktadh elvish. The Cape The Cape covers the southwestern part of Avrón. It is located between the Hills of Dúnidian in the east, the River Talm Valley in the north, the Tuariuluian Ocean in the south and the Ærn Bay in the west. Within it are located the nations of An Fhorc, Æhølm, Maryalænd and Tårå. The largest city is Rhohülm in Tårå. The centre city is Turnhelm in Maryalænd; the marine centre city is Hushabn in Æhølm. The Cape is divided into a nothern and southern part by the Blood River. The southern part is covered by countless small, grassy hills with the odd small to quite sizeable rock formation, whilst the northern part is mostly plains with several larger forested areas, as well as dunelands in the northernmost part. The westernmost point is mostly swampland due to the presence of the Blood River Delta. An Fhorc is predominantly inhabited by Fenian human; Æhølm is predominantly Bruthion vampiric; both Tårå and Maryalænd are predominantly elvish, although Tårå has a mostly Tåra elvish population, whilst Maryalænd's is mostly Naraktuardh elvish. Duva Érebrón Fuorta Escepia Hanna Tuattera Ola Lawn Mon Meiruona Swakkar Swakkar is a large continent located between the Aruarnath Sea in the west and the Tuariuluian Ocean in the east. It borders the continent of Érébron to the north and the continent of Ávron to the south. It is inhabited by elves, vampires, humans and dwarves. The largest nation is Obráig, which also has the largest population. The two largest cities are the Free City of Acena and the city of Únanor in Aránaquäria. Swakkar's geographic sublocalities are divided amongst political rather than geographic lines. Approximately 80% of the continent consists of vast steppes and grasslands, with the remaining 20% being mostly mountainous or riverlands, with a desert area in the north. Bay of Ma'iqqa The Bay of Ma'iqqa region is located around the Bay of Ma'iqqa, extending into the continent of Érébron. The region consists of three countries, namely Alanahar, Ayiedar and Cabernica. The largest city is Nówárion, the busiest city is Aqqair. The landscape differs between the two southern countries versus Alanahar. Where Alanahar is a very arid region with vast stretches of dry sand, Ayiedar and Cabernica are both predominantly steppes and grasslands. Southern Alanahar and northern Cabernica share together the rivers Thruid'ar and Narrin, as well as most of the Elben Mountains. The northern riverbed of the Green River also belongs to Alanahar. Alanahar is mostly Râbi human, whilst Ayiedar and Cabernica are predominantly Urnárion elves. Nuavitikúna Nuavitikúna, which means "Northern Land", referring to its position on the continent, is a region located on and around Cape Nuavit and the Bays of Kyllä and Arána. The region consists of the following countries: the Free City of Acena, Aqueilal, Aránaquäria, Auna, Eä, Elbre, Eniquiárar, Lasverena, Laurenankuna, Niqueä and Ûtava. The largest city is Únanor. The region is almost entirely covered in grass steppes. At the easternmost tip, the region borders the Elben Mountains. The rivers Green and Mayar border the region in the northeast. The River Eleyanor springs from the Elben Mountains and streams to the Tears of Sunayil, wherefrom two rivers spring: the Aquil towards the north and the Lála westwards. The region is almost exclusively Lóthváiriyon elvish, with the one exception of Laurenankuna, which is mostly inhabited by Évérion elves. Tirá Twírną h-agw Luimną Weorin Zinthuocia Climates Category:Anarturia